<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A x Day to Be x Thankful by paris_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729148">A x Day to Be x Thankful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paris_23/pseuds/paris_23'>paris_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BUT I GOTTA ADD MY OTP LEOPIKA DUH, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), THIS IS JUST FLUFFFF, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Thanksgiving fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, and its still a little late, but I didn't see a place to rly add it in this fic, how could i not, i also wrote this all in one sitting, i cant write angst for the life of me so take this, i rly like killugon, if thats a thing, if you cant tell, im so sorry, it should be, just fluff, leopika - Freeform, lol but not rly, of course, smh, so who do yall ship?, this was just an excuse to write a holiday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paris_23/pseuds/paris_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gon pulls away from hugging Alluka, he faces Kurapika again. “What about you? What are you thankful for, Kurapika?” he asks, smiling brilliantly in a way that Kurapika could never say no to.</p><p>But ah, yes. He hasn’t gone yet. Kurapika almost forget. </p><p>-</p><p>A Hunter x Hunter Thanksgiving fic! Just fluff and good times</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A x Day to Be x Thankful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was completely out of the blue for me. I wrote and edited this all today. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gon! Killua!” Kurapika scolds, jumping in surprise. He has to raise the dish in his hands over his head to avoid it being trampled as Gon zooms by, Killua close on his tail. Alluka only watches them from her seat on the kitchen counter. Kurapika sighs, stepping out of the way of their havoc. Can they not just have a peaceful Thanksgiving? “Slow down, you’re going to get hurt.” </p><p>Gon immediately stops and looks over at Kurapika with a sheepish smile and a chuckle. Poor Killua doesn’t get a chance to slow down, though, and soon both boys are groaning and falling on the floor with a loud<em> bang! </em>Kurapika would say that he told them so, but he keeps that to himself and instead moves to place the turkey on the table. He steps back, smiling at the full display of food spread out perfectly in front of him. He’d worked his ass off all day to get it ready and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get to enjoy this.</p><p>Gathering everyone together was no easy feat, though. Between his job as a bodyguard, Leorio’s medical school, and Gon and Killua’s other Hunter work, Kurapika almost thought it wouldn’t happen. But, thanks to Leorio, they were all able to get out of work and come together, if only for the day. </p><p>“Something smells good!” </p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>Kurapika looks over his shoulder to face Leorio, who stares in what Kurapika hopes to be amazement at the spread of food. Kurapika lets a small smile form on his face. He’ll take this as a win. </p><p>“It does!” Gon chimes in from where he’s still sitting on the floor next to Killua. At least he doesn’t look to be too badly hurt. “When can we eat? I’m starving!” As if on cue, his stomach growls in agreement. </p><p>“You’re always hungry,” Killua muses, shoving Gon lightly. Gon only smiles, even when Alluka laughs at him. </p><p>“Yeah, but this looks really good!” Leorio nods his head in agreement, reaching to take a roll off of the table. Promptly, Kurapika swats his hand away. “Hey!” Leorio pouts, rubbing his wound (as if it hurts that much). Kurapika scowls at him, albeit half-heartedly. </p><p>But he turns his gaze away from Leorio in favor of Gon and Killua, who have miraculously started their fighting back up again. Somehow, Alluka’s joined them.</p><p>“Hey!” Kurapika feels like a broken record as he scolds the kids again (he also feels like a mom. Ew). “Do not make me break out the chains.” Leorio snickers behind him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind--” Nope. Not around the kids. </p><p>Kurapika spins back around, ignoring the heat rapidly spreading across his face, and points a finger at Leorio (who’s just as immature as the actual kids, apparently). “Absolutely not,” he says through clenched teeth, though he can’t say the anger coursing through him is all that strong. Leorio holds his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” he says with a chuckle. Alluka’s head is tilted in confusion, which Kurapika chooses to ignore. He’s not having this talk, not when he’s starting to feel just as hungry as Gon. </p><p>“Can we eat now?” Killua asks, standing up. He scratches the back of his neck, looking expectantly at the pile of food on the table as Gon and Alluka stand up with him, quick to agree. And how can Kurapika say no to those faces (or his own hunger, at this point)? </p><p>So he nods. Instantly, all four scramble past him without a second thought, taking a seat at the table. Kurapika’s smile returns as he sits down at his seat left next to Leorio. But he stops when everyone starts filling up their plate. </p><p>So, <em> again, </em>Kurapika has to swat each of their hands. Gon looks up, a spoon of mashed potatoes halfway into his mouth, and sets down the spoon guiltily. He nudges Killua to take the piece of bread sticking from his mouth out. (Which is kind of gross, but honestly, Kurapika doesn’t care enough to say anything.)</p><p>“We should give thanks,” Kurapika says when Alluka gives him a quizzical glance. Her eyes light up in realization and she nods.</p><p>Each of them brings their hands up in prayer, closing their eyes. Kurapika glances around to make sure each of the kids is actually doing it before letting his own eyes slide shut. </p><p>“Uh,” Killua starts, opening an eye to peek at Gon, “Can I start?” </p><p>Kurapika hums. “Of course,” he says. It isn’t like he’d ever deny Killua that, seeing as the boy doesn’t always seem to have the confidence to start something like this. But maybe today is as special as it’s supposed to be.</p><p>Killua pauses for a moment, contemplating his words. Patiently, the others wait until he finally speaks up again. “Um, I’m thankful I’m--er, <em> we’re-- </em>out of our house, I guess,” he starts, glancing at Alluka. Though her eyes are closed, she hums in agreement. “And I’m thankful for you guys, or whatever…” he trails off, staring down at his plate before seeming to remember that his eyes have to be closed. He squeezes them closed again.</p><p>Gon pipes up next. “Well, I’m thankful for Killua!” he exclaims, beaming. Killua tenses next to him, forgetting to keep his eyes closed. </p><p>“Idiot! Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing,” he grumbles. Kurapika doesn’t miss how he nervously glances at his sister when she giggles. </p><p>But Gon doesn’t seem to mind Killua’s outburst, or the interruption. “Sure it isn’t!” he argues. When Killua doesn’t argue back, he continues. “And I’m thankful for you guys, too! And Aunt Mito, and Ging--”</p><p>“Why the hell are you thankful for that bastard?” Leorio cuts in. At this point, no one even keeps their eyes closed anymore. Kurapika lets out a huff and opens his eyes along with the rest of them. “He did nothing to deserve your thanks!” </p><p>“That’s not true!” Gon says. Kurapika has to say that he agrees more with Leorio than anything, but he keeps that thought to himself because he doesn’t want poor Gon to be interrupted for the third time. “I never would have become a Hunter if it wasn’t for him! Or I never would have met Killua or you guys, either!” </p><p>Leorio is quiet for a moment, and Kurapika half expects him to argue back, but then he sniffs and Kurapika’s gaze snaps over to him.</p><p>“Dear God,” he mutters as Leorio sniffs again. Such a crybaby. Why can’t his evening just go as planned? Is it really too much for Kurapika to ask to have a nice Thanksgiving dinner?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says, whipping his nose with the sleeve of his suit. (Seriously, did none of these people learn manors? Well, except Alluka; she’s a little angel, and the only one who has kept her eyes closed and hands up until now.) “I’m just so happy I met you guys!” Kurapika can only pat his back awkwardly as Leorio cries into his hands. He would find it funny if it wasn’t so… sad? Kurapika doesn’t know the right way to put it. It’s almost unsettling, in a way.</p><p>“I’m happy to have met you too, Leorio!” Alluka finally speaks up, not being able to bear the sight of Leorio crying. She smiles brightly at him. Leorio sniffs again, smiling back. “I’m happy to have met all of you!”</p><p>“We’re happy to have met <em> you!” </em> Gon exclaims, hugging Alluka from his seat next to her. Kurapika can’t even feel disappointed that his perfect dinner ideas have more or less been ruined. But when Gon pulls away from Alluka, he faces Kurapika again. “What about you? What are you thankful for, Kurapika?” </p><p>Ah, yes. He hasn’t gone yet. Kurapika almost forget. </p><p>“I am thankful for meeting all of you, of course,” he starts, ignoring the dopey smile that Leorio gives him. “I… do not know where I’d be today if not for your help. I probably would not even be a Hunter.” And it’s the truth. “So thank you.” Kurapika owes a lot to his friends. His <em> family; </em>that feels more fitting. </p><p>But Gon’s stomach rumbles again and Kurapika can’t help but laugh. “I suppose we should eat, then.” Everyone nods enthusiastically, not even bothering to make sure it really is alright with Kurapika before his beautifully set up spread is being destroyed. But Kurapika couldn’t care less; in fact, he gives in to the hunger as well, setting up his plate along with everyone else. </p><p>“This is great!” Gon’s the first to compliment his cooking, the others quick to agree. Kurapika can’t help but smile. </p><p>“Alluka was a big help,” he says, motioning to her with his fork. At least that gets the attention off of him (and Alluka seems more than happy to take the praise).</p><p>The rest of the dinner flies by, the topic of conversation ranging from Hunter work to the mole on Killua’s right arm (how, Kurapika has no idea). But soon enough, the evening is over. Of course, the kids complain, whining and clinging to Kurapika’s tabard until they have to be forcefully shoved out the door by Leorio. </p><p>(And if Leorio kisses Kurapika on the cheek upon leaving, then who is Kurapika to complain?)</p><p>Kurapika lets the door click shut with a smile. Maybe it wasn’t the Thanksgiving he was ultimately hoping for, but he can’t help thinking that maybe it was even better than he planned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, and have a happy Thanksgiving!</p><p>Make sure to stick around for more! I also have pieces published from My Hero Academia and Toilet Bound Hanako-kun, so be sure to check those out! More MHA, TBHK, HxH, and even The Promised Neverland pieces on the way!</p><p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>